Between Friends and Lovers
by Veridissima
Summary: Did you ever thought at could be behind the reporters in the press room? This is the story of Mark and Katie, two reporters that have a love story even more complicated that Josh and Donna's.
1. Please Let me Run

_First Katie and Mark story._

_This will be a series of stories about them, but not in chronological order, even if I have a lot of their relationship figure out in my head, the ideas to write it don't come that way._

_This would be during a two term republican president (more exactly would be between 2012 and 2016) that follows Santos one term administration and before Sam's administration. Katie is living in Paris and Mark is still at the White House._

_Sorry for any mistake, since English is not my first language._

_Hope you like it._

* * *

"If I run will you be there?"

"Mark…"

"Katie, just answer it."

Katie wants to say yes, but looking at the baby girl besides her, she knows it's not just her anymore.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Mark, I can't go through this again."

"But… Okay."

"Mark, are you still going through the thing."

"If by thing, you mean my wedding, so yeah.

"Okay." She wants to say don't, but looking at the baby girl, again, she doesn't.

"I'll be married at 3.30 p.m., you are free to call until then." It's not like he doesn't want to marry Sarah, she's a nice girl and all and he loves her, but his heart doesn't jump the way it does when he thinks about Katie, but he doesn't wanna be alone, and he can learn to love Sarah that way.

"Sure. Bye, Mark. Have a nice wedding."

"Goodbye, Katie." He says, but she had already turned of the phone.

He hears a knock in the door.

"Come in." Danny enters.

"Everything is ready, you can go and wait in the altar."

"Thanks."

"No problem." But before Danny leaves the room, Mark calls for him.

"When you married CJ, were you sure she was the one?"

"I was sure CJ was the one, the first time I met her." That doesn't help, when he met either of them, marriage was the last thing in his mind; until now he had never thought about marrying Katie.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Is this a Katie thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two have a weird thing going on for years."

"No. That's over." But Mark wishes that it wasn't true.

"Okay. It's a shame she couldn't be here. But taking care of a four week old baby is not easy."

_She had a baby, she was pregnant and she didn't tell me. How could she?_

"Yeah. Thanks for the talk."

"I'm always here for you, man. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Danny walks out, and Mark is about to follow him but before that he turns and puts his phone on his pocket just in case.

Now, Mark is walking down the aisle, and sees all of his family and friends (minus Katie) and a lot of people he doesn't know, it's a big wedding something he never wanted, but Sarah wanted it. She decided to get the ducks instead of the doves, even knowing he doesn't like them, maybe she forgot, but Katie would remember and know the reasons why: when he was little, a duck stole his favourite toy (a small air force one plane); when he was a teenager about to lose his virginity, the ducks stole his condoms; and when Katie was about to tell him for the first time "I love you" they interrupted them.

But this time the ducks don't interrupt when the priest asks if anyone opposes, neither do his friends, and most important his phone in his pocket doesn't play their song (and he and Sarah don't even have a song).

And so at 3.30 p.m., Mark O'Donnell is a married man with one more reason to hate ducks.

* * *

_Please leave a review, they make me really happy._


	2. The Heart Wasn't Mine

_This is the second one-shot for Katie and Mark._

_It has a little bit of Chris home life, and in my head, she's married to a doctor called Ben (first was Taye Diggs then I remembered that he is on the show as Wesley Davis, so now Ben is Columbus Short) and they have three kids Jeff (19 year old), Renee (16 year old) and Will (11 year old). _

_This story happens during the episode "__The Wake Up Call" (episode 1__4 of season 6)._

_I hope you like it._

* * *

Katie had been working outside of the White House all day, she had been talking to sources, so when she walks into the press room, and finds a heart chocolate in her desk, that makes her smile.

And after a few minutes walking, she finds Mark, and pushes him to an empty room, and kisses him full on the mouth, when she finally lets him go.

"What was that for?"

"It's for the chocolate, of course."

"I'm sorry; I'm ruining this thing, what is very stupid of me. But that wasn't me; Annabeth put one in every reporters table."

"Really, and you let me kissed you. I'm walking out now. Wait 5 minutes before leaving, and we have a briefing in 6."

"Katie…" He says before she leaves, but she doesn't even turn. And Mark finds himself in a storage room, alone and wanting to bang his head against the wall, he really has something planed for that night.

The next time Mark sees Katie (without counting the briefing, because nothing but looks was trade between them), she is talking to Chris, he thinks about going there but before he could, he's called by the other guys.

* * *

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Katie asks Chris.

"My mother-in-law is making herself useful, and she's coming to stay with Will for the night. I think Ben is taking me out."

"Where?"

"I don't know, he's freaking out because Renee is going on a date. I'm afraid he's gonna want to follow them."

"Really?" Katie just laughs.

"The guy is one of those football players, and he thinks the boy is gonna hurt her. You should have heard the talk with the boy that came pick her up for one of the dances at school, and this is the first dinner date and I can't imagine the talk with this one. He gave her a big speech on having to be home before curfew, even if we aren't home."

"Poor Renee. I remember how my dad was when I had dates. How do you feel about it?"

"I don't want my little girl dating but she has to grow up. But it pisses me off that when was Jeff dating, Ben just didn't care."

"The double standard."

"Yeah. So are you and Mark doing something?" Chris says quieter than anything before, and wanting to change the subject.

"I don't know. I thought he was the one that gave me the heart chocolate."

"Annabeth."

"Yeah. He told me."

"So you are just waiting to find out if he shows up tonight."

"A little bit. Is that lame?"

"No. I wish you good luck with that."

"Yeah. And good date tonight. Try to convince Ben not to be to hard on Renee."

"I'll try. I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night, Chris."

Chris walks out the room, and Katie goes to her desk and finds a note hiding behind the papers in her desk.

_I will pick you up at 8.00 tonight._

Katie can't help but smile, they have been sleeping together for about a month this time, but nothing had been spoken about Valentine's Day.

* * *

Katie took a lot of time choosing a dress to wear and how to fix her hair when the doorbell rings 5 minutes before the chosen time. She's trying to put on her shoes when she opens the door.

"Come on in. I'm finishing getting ready."

"Okay. I bought flowers."

"I will come back in a few moments."

"Okay. I'll be waiting in the couch."

Katie finishes putting on her shoes, and goes to the bathroom to put the make up and to take a few deep breaths before going to see him.

"Hey. I'm ready."

"Hey." He stands up, and sweetly kisses her lips. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. And thank you for the flowers." She says while she puts them on water. "Did you congratulate Gordon on his date with the Miss Universe?

"Gordon couldn't be happy." She just laughs and she just sees how easy is to talk with him.

"I bet. So where are you taking me?"

"I got a reservation on that Italian place you love."

"So let's get going." Katie pulls him out of the house.

The walk to the car is quiet, and while he drives Katie plays with her fingers, and the silence continues until their song starts.

"Is that a sign?"

"Let's pretend you believe in signs, Mark."

"Shut up, Katie. You are always mocking me."

"Oh. You love it."

"Yeah." And he takes her hand for a few seconds and continues driving until they arrive to the restaurant, he helps her out of the car, and they step inside.

"This is full."

"I know. It's Valentine's Day, Katie. What would you expect?" He turns to the maitre d'. "I have a reservation. Mark O'Donnell."

"I'll lead you to your table."

The table, it's a quiet one in one of the corners field with candles. Mark pushes the chair for her to sit, opens the menu and reads over it, but after a few seconds she closes it again.

"You can choose for me, Mark."

"You never let me choose. You say my choices are too girly."

"I'm letting you today. Don't make me regret it."

And while he chooses for her, the food is ordered and then when it finally comes, the conversation never ceases.

"Stop saying that." Katie says laughing really hard.

"It's true. How can you not believe it?"

"Because nobody is that stupid?"

"Brock is."

"That may be true, he's a jackass."

Now, they are both laughing really hard, when they finally stop, Mark asks.

"Do you want desert?"

"Chocolate cake takeout. I think we have better places to be."

"Really?"

"Weren't you expecting company tonight?"

"I didn't want to impose."

"So you just bought a girl a Valentine's dinner, wanting nothing in return?"

"No. But I was just hoping."

"Oh… Mark, you should know me better. Just pay the bill. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll meet you at the car."

And when they both enter Mark's apartment, their lips are touching and their arms around each other.

"Happy Valentine's day, Katie."

"Happy Valentine's day."

"I have a present."

"Me too. But let's exchange it later."

Mark picks her up and brings her to his room, and lays her on the bed, kissing her and whispering that she is beautiful.

And even keeping back their love for each other, they let go of everything else.

* * *

_The part about Brock, I don't know what they are speaking about but I just wanted them to laugh and mocking Brock is a good option._

_Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my maternal language._

_And if you have any suggestions for next chapters, you can leave it in a review._


	3. When I Met You, Everything Changed

_This will be the first time they met during the primaries._

_I don't own the show or the characters._

_I really hope you like it_

* * *

In one side of the street, an event is happening, another one that will help people choose the next president of the United States; in the other side, in a small bar, two people, who will mark each other lives, would meet for the first time.

By the bar she sits, drinking from a glass filled with some red drink. At the same time, a guy enters and looks for someone to keep his bed warm in this cold Michigan night, that's the best thing about following a campaign around the country, a new town, a new woman every day.

She isn't the first he notices, and she isn't the one that looks more like the ones that normally fit that profile, but she's the one that captures his attention, the one that intrigued him. So after doubting his decision, he goes over there, and he easily sits next to her.

"I'm Mark." He sticks his hand to her.

"I know you; you are from the Hoynes's campaign." Mark's very first thought is that she may know something, and he's in need for more sources.

"Nah, I'm at the same campaign you are. I wasn't in the last meeting, can you update me?" She looks at him, and just laughs.

"You know when you use that, it would help to know with who are you speaking with. I'm Katie Witt, fellow reporter. I've used that a few times."

"Does it usually work?"

"Yes, mostly with volunteers and new people."

"You are on the Bartlet's campaign, right?"

"Yeah. Why aren't you at the event? Hoynes is the main candidate; I would suppose you could get in."

"My paper got another reporter covering the main event. You?"

"Normally, Danny gets the exclusive, we only get the questions outside."

"Danny Concannon, right?"

"Yes."

"It's weird that he's not covering Hoynes, but some guy who doesn't have a shot."

"Danny likes that he's a family man with good values and treating real issues, that he is a good man, not pretending to be one."

"Do you agree?"

"Yes. You don't?"

"I have to give you that he's a good speaker and he seems like a great man. But is not as prepared as John Hoynes is."

"He can learn. And Leo McGarry is."

"But it isn't Leo McGarry running. You said it yourself in your articles."

"So you have read my articles."

"Maybe. So who are you voting for?"

"It's a secret vote, Mark. I thought as a political reporter you would know that."

"No… Thanks for the tip." He says ironically.

"No problem. We have to leave, they are getting out in a few moments, we will need to wait for them."

"Sure. I'll cover the drinks. Are you staying in town?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna meet later tonight?" He says, when they are already outside, trying to walk through the people, also waiting for the even to end."

"I have a boyfriend." She says, before any of them would take it further.

"Oh…"

"But I promise that I will help you pick up another girl later."

"Thanks. I need to go. Bye Katie, later."

"Later, Mark."

And decades would pass, and they would still ask themselves what would have happened if she had said yes, would the future be better or worse.

* * *

_Hope you like it_

_Please leave a review._


	4. A Need to Stop

_So here it is, a new chapter. I'm sorry for not posting nothing last week, but I had a lot to study._

_This one is during Sam's administration (the first years), so that would be around 2018/2019. To understand this, it helps that you have read my first chapter of this series (Please Let Me Run)._

_This one contains hard language, consider yourself warned. _

_I wanna thank to the few people that are actually reading this. I would love if any of you reviewed, I would love to hear other people opinions in this couple (I'm completely invested in them) or if you have any suggestions or things you would like to see. Nonetheless, thanks for reading. I hope you like this one. _

_I'm sorry for any mistake (English is not my maternal language)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show (I think that's pretty obvious)_

* * *

Before Katie knows it, her back is against the wall, and his lips above hers.

She doesn't respond, she just stays still until the moment she pushes him away, and slaps his face.

"What the fuck, Mark?! You are married. Why the hell are you kissing me?" She starts yelling.

"Katie…"

"Don't you come here with Katie this, Katie that. You know I thought we could be friends."

"We can…"

"No, we can't. Do you think your wife would be happy to find out that you were kissing another woman?!"

"Katie…"

"No. You know, I'm sick of this shit, how can you always mess up with me?! You have a wife at home and I have a kid. We are not in our twenties or thirties anymore. You are a grown man, you need to man up." Katie takes a deep breath, and tries to keep her tears from falling. "You need to let me go, because you didn't give us a shot."

Mark hears this and something clicks in his mind, and his tone of voice matches hers.

"What I didn't give us a shot?! You got to be kidding me, Katie. I wasn't the one who run. That was you; don't you remember?!"

"I didn't run, I got a job offer."

"Yeah. But you also go one here, next to me, where we could maybe try something more than sex. But you decided to run to Paris, fuck every guy in town, and come home with some guy's kid."

Katie's hand flies and slaps his face again.

"No, Mark. You can call me a liar, a coward or even a whore. But you, you don't talk about my daughter like that, not ever." Her voice is now filled with anger.

"Katie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" His voice lowers his tone, and the regret can be heard.

"You know?! I'm sick of hearing that you're sorry and that you didn't mean it. Just get out, get out of my house, my life, of everything. Don't bother talking to me again."

"Katie, we need…"

"NO." She screams louder that she had before. "You know the way out, get out of my fucking house. Go home, screw your wife and let me live my fucking life at peace." She turns her back to him, and her tears start to silently fall, but when she hears the door close they finally fall freely for years of regret and pain.

She thinks about going to her room and snuggling in her covers, but the door with pink and yellow letters saying Émilie calls for her, so she enters and quickly lies next to her, while Émilie turns to fit perfectly in her mother arms.

"Are you crying, mommy?"

"A little bit, but don't worry. Did we wake you?"

"Hmm…" She nods her head.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Katie says, feeling incredibly guilty for waking her.

"Don't worry. Did you have a fight with Mark?"

"Yes."

"At school they say…" She stops just to yawn, and continues in her sleepy voice. "…that you have to apologize and then hug each other." She cuddles even more in her mother, and finally whispers before falling asleep. "I think you should do it. I like Mark."

"I like him too, I like him too." She says kissing her daughter's head, smelling the sweet strawberries on her shampoo; and wishing that her dreams are full of her smiles and not his.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_(And the review box is just a few centimetres away)._


End file.
